


圣光将熄

by NAGDERH



Category: Warcraft III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAGDERH/pseuds/NAGDERH
Summary: 见notes
Kudos: 4





	圣光将熄

**Author's Note:**

> 没有营养的ooc双性阿被操了的文

满身血污的洛丹伦王子双手用绳索绑在身后，被两个红皮肤的恶魔架着半是拖拽地扯进路边一间普通的住宅里。走在前面背生双翼的纳斯雷兹姆恶魔看了眼缩在角落里发抖的平民，他没费心思将他们转化成亡灵，干脆地拧断一家三口人的脖子把尸体扔在原地，毕竟更有意思的玩具还在后面等着他。

一身狼狈的阿尔萨斯呆滞地抬头看着三人痛苦地断气心中甚至难以掀起波澜，在……净化斯坦索姆的过程中，他难以分辨究竟有多少平民的鲜血染在自己手上，以至于…圣光都不再聆听他的呼唤，才让他如此轻易地被玛尔加尼斯擒住。他不知道眼前这个阴险狡诈的恶魔想干什么，明明刚才就能随手把他杀掉何必多此一举，莫非是还有更多的羞辱在等着他。

阿尔萨斯想的没错，只不过和玛尔加尼斯真实的愿望多少有些出入。早已得到引诱洛丹伦王储走向堕落命令的恶魔当然不会杀死眼前的人类，但在此之前稍微享用一下也不为过吧。玛尔加尼斯伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，圣骑士半张脸都染着血，似乎是在方才的战斗中被磕破脑袋，猩红的血色顺着脸颊一滴滴往下淌，金色的发丝中也混入鲜红湿哒哒地黏在皮肤上，散发出对于恶魔来说诱人的甜美香气。

“把他放下，你们可以出去了。”两个低等恶魔像扔包袱一样把阿尔萨斯丢在地上，听话地出门站在门口看守，余下玛尔加尼斯独自面对他可口的猎物。

“你最好快点杀了我，否则就算到天涯海角，我也不会放过你！”这样恶狠狠的威胁从瘫倒在地上无力爬起的人嘴里说出来连虚张声势都算不上，玛尔加尼斯自然不会把这放在心上，他走上前把人类骑士抱起来放到客厅的桌上。即使是在人类中算得上高大的阿尔萨斯，脱去盔甲后在恶魔的怀里也显得娇小。

“我的王子殿下，您可真好闻。”他让阿尔萨斯趴在桌子上，自己埋进金色的长发深吸了一口气，汗水混合血腥的味道令恶魔兴奋不已。早在刚刚打斗的过程中，圣骑士破损盔甲间露出的白皙皮肤，配上那双叫怒火与仇恨填满的双眼就让玛尔加尼斯欲火燃起，当然他没有错过小王子故作坚强眼神中透露出的丝丝恐惧，多么复杂热烈的情绪全融在海绿色的眼睛里，强硬打破如此坚毅的人格岂不是更加有趣。

恶魔灼热带着硫磺气焰的呼吸吓得阿尔萨斯整个人一缩，“你要干什么？！”一阵浓郁的不详感从圣骑士心中升起，这般暧昧的动作似乎已经超出他认知中折磨人的手段，隐隐察觉到接下来会发生什么的人类开始疯狂地挣扎。比起酷刑，裸露自己的身体对他来说要更加痛苦，因为阿尔萨斯也有他不可告人的秘密。

不过耗尽体力的身体再怎么挣扎在玛尔加尼斯看来就是小打小闹，他按住阿尔萨斯的脖子，尖锐的指甲瞬间划破人类的裤子露出挺翘的臀部。

“不！不要！不要看！”脑袋被死死按在桌上的阿尔萨斯绝望地喊道，声音全然不复刚才的愤怒，甚至开始显露哭腔。对于能够果断下令屠杀自己子民的王子，仅仅是脱掉裤子就一副要崩溃的模样也出乎玛尔加尼斯的意料，他还以为阿尔萨斯就算被干了也不会吭一声呢。

“怎么了，王子殿下，我会……”恶魔扶起阿尔萨斯的腰让他跪趴在桌上，方便自己掰开这对结实的臀瓣，然而他的话还没说完就戛然而止，面前的景象着实令人震惊，他倒是有几分理解阿尔萨斯的崩溃。在阴茎和后穴之间的会阴处竟然有一道不该存在的缝隙，显然是从不使用的原因两片精致娇小的阴唇都是粉红色的，紧紧合在一起挡住下方的穴口。

玛尔加尼斯盯着这道小缝愣了片刻突然笑起来，他半蹲下身子让自己的目光与之平行，一手色情地揉捏阿尔萨斯的臀部，一边说道，“哎呀，没想到殿下居然是个女孩子……”他朝着紧闭的小穴吹了口气，满意地看见阿尔萨斯全身抖了一下，连脚趾头都抓紧了。

“闭嘴……我不是…..”比起刚才人类的声音更加的无力，他的眼底泛出水光，保守二十多年的秘密居然就这么随便地被敌人发现，他难以想象接下来的事情是否会在他的承受范围之内。或许他的父亲说的没错，像他这样身体畸形的孩子就不该上战场，是在他的坚持之下泰瑞纳斯国王才让乌瑟尔爵士来教导他，可现在他后悔也来不及了。

“有其他男人干过您吗？”玛尔加尼斯扶着阿尔萨斯的大腿，收敛了尖锐的指甲，伸出拇指揉了揉那道缝隙。第一次被其他人触碰小穴的骑士瞬间腰就软了，陌生的触摸让他浑身止不住地发毛，鸡皮疙瘩全都往外冒。“嗯……是处女的味道。”恶魔用两根手指分开阿尔萨斯腿间的女穴，拿鼻子凑过去嗅了嗅。平时骑士一定都很注意卫生，即使在打斗过后也只有淡淡的酸味。强行被打开的穴口很狭窄，基本还是闭合的状态，玛尔加尼斯坏心眼地用指头拨开藏在阴唇中的阴蒂，拿拇指继续按揉绿豆大小的敏感器官，又时不时用食指轻轻戳刺因为外力微微张开的小洞。

“不…不要……啊，好奇怪……”从未被玩弄过小穴的人类在桌上扭动身子，他的双手被牢牢绑在背后，两条腿也被恶魔抓紧，废力的挣扎不过像是上岸濒死的鱼儿，嘴里的呻吟倒是分外鲜活，尤其是在玛尔加尼斯揉搓阴蒂的时候整个都变了调。酥麻的快感如同在脊椎中闪烁的静电，毛骨悚然地爬上脊背，可就从那个翕动的洞口已经断断续续流出蛋清样滑腻的淫水。

“让我来尝尝王子殿下是什么味道……“因为本就不该有这器官，即使阿尔萨斯现在完全性成熟，阴道的发育也不够良好，玛尔加尼斯的手指进去半根就难以向前。不过发现这个秘密的恐惧魔王反倒不再心急要插进去，他还有一整晚的时间能陪洛丹伦的小王子玩呢。玛尔加尼斯捏了捏骑士紧翘的屁股，彻底半跪在地上张嘴咬住阿尔萨斯的臀肉，伸舌头一点点舔舐光滑的肌肤。和普通贵族出身的骑士截然不同，刻苦的训练不仅没有让他的皮肤变得粗糙，反而紧实了他的肌肉，咬上去的口感弹性十足又不失臀部软乎乎的饱满肉感。

“呜……好痛，不要…”恶魔尖利的牙齿蹭破阿尔萨斯的皮肤，在他白嫩的臀瓣上留下几个带血的牙印，再舔了舔渗出的血渍，玛尔加尼斯才满意地放过被揉红了的臀肉，转而把目光放到已经在往外流水的小穴上。他把嘴凑上去覆盖住娇小的缝隙，用舌头顶弄一张一合的入口，吮吸舔舐下发出啧啧水声。

柔软发烫的舌头紧贴下身，要不是有玛尔加尼斯撑着他的腿，阿尔萨斯早就软倒在桌上。他从未体验过的强烈性刺激潮水般一波一波不断冲刷他的神经，燥热的汗水从额头渗出混合眼泪在血污中划开几道痕迹，嘴里连话都说不完整，似乎因为受到太大的打击眼神也逐渐变得无神。

这个姿势不方便玛尔加尼斯继续玩弄侵犯，他见骑士已经没什么反抗就解开捆住他手臂的绳子，把他抱起来翻了个面让他仰躺在桌上。恶魔让人类两条腿搭在自己肩头，俯身再次用嘴含住那颗娇嫩的果实，手指同时小力地往里戳，一点点扩张阿尔萨斯窄小的阴道。从小洞里源源不断分泌的爱液带着淡淡的咸味和酸涩，全都被玛尔加尼斯一卷舌头吃进嘴里。

渐渐在恶魔的努力下，已经有大半根手指插了进去，在那儿他就触到一层薄薄的阻碍，无疑是阿尔萨斯的处女膜。他低低笑了几声，有些急迫地跟着塞进两根手指轻轻在湿润的穴道里搅动，不时小幅度打开手指把穴口撑得更大。玩了一会觉得差不多了，玛尔加尼斯低头舔了舔泛滥的穴口，就把舌头往里捅，他埋着头的时候，头上的犄角都戳到阿尔萨斯身上，凉凉的让骑士恐慌地发抖。

恶魔狭长的舌头探得很深，舌尖触及处女膜就小心翼翼起来，沿着抽搐的肉壁舔了一圈，明显感到阿尔萨斯用双腿夹紧了他的脑袋。“甜美的……处子气息。”他保持舌头插进阿尔萨斯小穴里的状态含糊着说，还不忘用拇指继续揉搓那枚开始胀大的阴蒂。

内里遭到充分舔舐的人类不停地发抖，时不时难受地抬高腰部。恶魔厚实的舌头对初次经历侵犯的小穴来说还是太大了，但每每玛尔加尼斯退出一点碰到临近穴口小半个指头的地方，阿尔萨斯就会猛得抖一下。为了让生产的痛楚减弱，不是每个人的阴道中都有敏感点这种同时带来快乐和痛苦的东西，不过看来阿尔萨斯的确具备这样的天赋，而且敏感点的位置很浅，意味着他轻易就能获得高潮。察觉到这点的恶魔将舌头退出来，把手指插进去故意按压那点，再用舌尖一下一下舔弄充血的阴蒂。

“呃嗯嗯……我，我不想要……“弱点持续遭到攻击的阿尔萨斯张大嘴喘息，他双手握成拳放在身侧，两腿无法克制地圈住玛尔加尼斯的脖子。快感不断高涨堆积，他只感觉大脑都窒息般空白，眼前发黑视线模糊不清，紧接着腰窝发酸，下身失去控制地痉挛，一阵清水从阴蒂下方的尿道口喷出来洒到恶魔的脸上，同时阴道里也涌出粘稠的透明液体打湿了插进去的手指。

没想到阿尔萨斯第一次被插小穴就能潮吹的恶魔愣了片刻又回过神来，他随手擦了擦脸上的液体，把人类瘫软的腿放到桌上，站起身饶有兴趣地打量满脸潮红的骑士。“流了这么多水，已经忍不住想被操了吧？”玛尔加尼斯解开自己的衣服，露出早已勃起的阴茎。和普通人类的肉棒不同，恶魔深紫色的性器不仅粗壮得可怕还长有不少奇怪的凸起，看上去狰狞恐怖。

稍微恢复神智的阿尔萨斯一眼就瞧见恶魔腿间可怖的器官，吓得直往后缩差点整个人掉到桌子下面。“不…不要，救命……”完全被惊慌夺去神智的骑士一点都没有起初强硬的模样，瑟缩着要躲，但玛尔加尼斯根本不给他逃跑的机会，抓住他的脚踝就把人拖了回来。

“谁能来救你，我可爱的王子，你的老师吗？他可是亲自被你赶走了。”恐惧魔王拉过阿尔萨斯的大腿，用手扶住自己的肉棒在湿滑的穴口磨蹭。“但你确定他不是觊觎你的身体才同意教导你吗？”玛尔加尼斯故意刺激阿尔萨斯，粗大的龟头一下一下沿着小缝上下滑动作势要顶进张开冒水的入口。“你有注意过他看你的眼神吗？”他刻意地顿了会，稍微用力将龟头插进去了一点，这就痛得阿尔萨斯直抽气，“和我一样。”

“住，住口！乌瑟尔老师他，不，不可能……”阿尔萨斯咬着牙反驳，语气里有种他自己都没发现的不确定。“这都是你的污蔑，我，我不相信。”

“哦？那你想让那位法师小姐来救你吗？”恶魔暂时发好心地没有强行插进去，那紧窄的入口实在是太小，吸得他都有点发痛。“你和她做过吗？”见圣骑士抿着嘴不说话，玛尔加尼斯了然地继续说着，“那我就是王子殿下的第一个人咯。”又在小缝那儿摩擦了一会，龟头和半个柱身都被阿尔萨斯分泌的淫液染得亮晶晶的。他用手掌盖住精致的阴阜揉了揉，感受到更多温热的液体打湿了他的手心。

“我会杀了你，玛尔加尼斯，我一定——啊啊！”勉强撑起身子愤怒难忍的年轻骑士一下子被三根手指插进身体里，怒吼瞬间变了个调发出小声的尖叫。恶魔粗糙的手指在内部旋转扩张，指甲有时蹭到敏感点还会恶意地抠挖，又痛又爽的感觉令阿尔萨斯重新瘫倒在桌子上除了喘息什么都做不了。这样直接的玩弄没一会就让阿尔萨斯又泄了一次，成股的粘液洒水似的从阴道里涌出来在桌子上形成一小滩水洼。

“来尝尝自己的味道。”玛尔加尼斯抽出手指，把它们塞进阿尔萨斯嘴里搅了搅，再俯下身咬住骑士饱满的下唇和他接吻。沉浸在高潮余韵中的人完全没力气反应，只能被迫张开嘴任由玛尔加尼斯吮吸他的舌头，舔舐他的每一颗牙齿。仔细品尝了一番的恶魔又伸出舌头一点点把人类脸上的血渍都舔干净，假意温存地亲亲阿尔萨斯的脸颊，接着就起身扶住自己的阴茎抵住蠕动的穴口，这次他是真的忍不住了。

玛尔加尼斯最后伸手摸了摸肿胀的阴蒂，便撑起阿尔萨斯的大腿，另一只手握着经脉虬结的肉棒往那个狭窄的缝隙里顶。他尝试几次都滑了出去，耐心逐渐耗尽的恶魔不再和人类玩什么温柔的游戏，转而按住骑士的腰胯用力往里，终于将大半个龟头插了进去。

“啊啊！不，不——”下体直接被撕裂的痛楚让阿尔萨斯哭喊出声，满脸都是滑落的泪水。他能忍受刀剑切入血肉的痛楚，但遭到强暴所体会到的剧痛截然不同。“好痛！啊…拔出去……不，呃……”他的痛呼戛然而止，两眼瞪大连声音都发不出来，尝到甜头的玛尔加尼斯不再顾及人类的感受，两手抓住骑士精壮的腰侧直接将小半根肉棒都插了进去，一举破开了阿尔萨斯的处女。而他一直未被照顾到的阴茎因为过度的疼痛软软的搭在小腹上，整个可怜兮兮地缩成一小团。

深吸了几口气，阿尔萨斯才开始重新呻吟，他发出断断续续宛若要断气的呜咽，下体痛得几乎要麻木。刚才的扩张根本不足以容纳恶魔非人大小的性器，殷红的血丝顺着绷紧的穴口一点点往外溢。玛尔加尼斯稍微让阿尔萨斯缓和了一下便继续往里深入，直到插进大半触及到子宫口才停下来。明显发育不完全的阴道很浅，这让恶魔有些不悦地硬往里面干，操得阿尔萨斯痛的发抖也没能把整根性器塞进去。

“你吸得太紧了，小王子，放松点。”试了一下没拔出来的玛尔加尼斯抬高阿尔萨斯的腰部，拍了拍他的屁股。受到刺激的人类猛得一缩，内壁的挤压爽得恶魔抽了口气，他一边揉捏骑士紧实的臀部，一边小幅度的抽插。方才的扩张还是有些用处，虽然狭窄的穴口绷的很紧，但好歹没有过分的撕裂，玛尔加尼斯享用这具身体的同时还不忘用手继续揉搓阿尔萨斯的阴蒂，给人类带去苦痛的刺激。

等到骑士的呻吟不再那么哀泣，恐惧魔王就开始重拾他的节奏。圣骑士的身体比他自己想的要强壮有韧性，竟然已经慢慢习惯插进阴道中巨大的肉棒，现在缓缓的抽插，恶魔性器上古怪的凸起恰好能蹭到他穴道内的敏感点和入口附近的阴蒂。

玛尔加尼斯保持着插入的姿势低下身去，用手抬起阿尔萨斯脑袋强迫他和自己接吻。恶魔似乎对人类的嘴唇产生了特别的兴趣，圆润饱满的下唇咬起来格外软糯，探进嘴里纠缠舌头吮吸分泌过量的津液。下身抽出来大半又猛得操进去，阿尔萨斯伸手抓住玛尔加尼斯的手臂，柱身狠狠碾过敏感点让他几乎瞬间就潮吹了，从尿道口喷出一股清澈的水柱洒到恶魔的腹部。但对方仍未放过他的嘴唇，高潮中的阿尔萨斯只能口齿不清地呜咽呻吟，攀着玛尔加尼斯的胳膊抖个不停。

在人类要缺氧晕过去之前，玛尔加尼斯才放开他，拿手指揉搓阿尔萨斯抽搐的下身。“我还不知道洛丹伦的王储如此浪荡，第一次被男人操就这么会流水。”他的手抬起来牵出一缕银丝，但神智还没恢复的阿尔萨斯完全听不见他说话，一个人沉浸在高潮中，漆黑的瞳孔毫无聚焦地放大，蒙了一层雾般迷茫。

已经高潮数次的人类彻底软了下去，阴道也比刚才放松了许多，正好能让玛尔加尼斯痛快地进出。他把阿尔萨斯的腰抬起来一点，两手掐紧腰胯用力操干，没入大半的肉棒在平坦的小腹上顶出一个凸起扭曲了骑士的肌肉线条。这样粗暴的力度和刁钻的角度每次都能让粗大的龟头挤压柔软的子宫口，小腹里酸胀的感觉愈演愈烈，却没有任何办法阻止恶魔的性器奸淫他的子宫入口。

剩下的一小截肉棒一直露在外面还是不够舒爽，玛尔加尼斯拉过阿尔萨斯的手，让他自己触摸两人交合的地方，滑腻的液体令人类羞耻地往回缩，但恶魔握住他的手，干脆把圣骑士常年握锤的手掌也当做阴道的一部分抽插。

“殿下，您长了这么个东西不是天生就该让男人干吗？”玛尔加尼斯的喘息也逐渐加重，他故意俯下身凑到王子耳边继续他淫秽的言语，热气撒到阿尔萨斯耳洞里让他耳朵上的绒毛都一根根竖起来，“被我操得舒服么？是不是早就想被人干了，要不然怎么我一摸就那么湿？”

“呜呜……我，我没有……滚…”倍感侮辱的圣骑士断断续续地在呻吟间隙反驳，两只手也缩回来要把玛尔加尼斯推开，但这么点力气连给恶魔挠痒都不够，他把人类的双手捉住按到头顶上，低头一点点顺着耳垂往下舔，在触碰到脆弱的脖颈时，恶魔忍不住露出尖牙咬住因为呼吸微微起伏的脖子。再深一点……就能品尝到动脉里流淌的甘美鲜血，但他还是只咬破了表皮，舔干净那点血流就把目标转向骑士的胸膛。

战斗中就被撕破的上衣在凌辱下变得更加零碎，两粒粉色的乳珠由于性快感已经颤抖着挺立，仿佛在呼唤有人来疼爱。玛尔加尼斯当然不会错过这点，他含住左边的乳尖，右手同时掐住另一侧的把玩，几下就将两边的乳珠吮吸得红肿胀大，配合骑士饱满的胸部好似要溢出奶水来。

越来越熟悉体内异物的阿尔萨斯充分尝到性爱的快乐，他的子宫口也在操干下微微张开，小嘴一样吸住顶上来的龟头，两条腿忍不住缠上玛尔加尼斯的腰，让对方插得更深。想要将整根肉棒都插进去的恶魔更是对准了开始打开的子宫口不断顶弄，终于满意地将一小部分龟头插进那圈肌肉。

“不行……啊啊……那里，不能…唔……”阿尔萨斯微弱的拒绝当然毫无效果，他感到玛尔加尼斯抽插的速度明显变快，一下一下狠狠戳中他娇嫩的子宫让小腹发酸，有时粗大的肉棒向上顶就能挤压到他的膀胱，尿意混合的酸胀令他难受得咬住嘴唇，双手也紧紧抓住按着他胯部的手臂。

“全部射进去会让你怀孕的吧……”玛尔加尼斯俯身亲昵地磨蹭阿尔萨斯的脸颊，嘴里说的话却让人类害怕得发抖，他真的可能会怀孕，那样……但阿尔萨斯现在除了被动接受没有其他任何逃跑的办法，他在心中呼唤无数次的圣光也根本没有回应过他。被绝望吞噬的年轻骑士满眼都是泪水，他能清晰地感受到恶魔的阴茎在胀大，圆润的顶端疯狂地想往里钻。

最终一次狠狠地深入，玛尔加尼斯的大半个龟头都埋进柔嫩的子宫口，爆发的大量精液瞬间填满了阿尔萨斯狭窄的子宫。这般痛苦爽快各半的强烈感觉让阿尔萨斯又一次从尿道喷出一股股清水，在潮吹过后甚至有淡黄的尿液从细小的尿道口溢出来，把结合的下身弄得一塌糊涂。而阿尔萨斯似乎已经完全失去意识，眼睛里只剩下眼白，身体因为过度的刺激暂时无法停止地痉挛。

恶魔的射精量非常大，持续了一分多钟才恋恋不舍地从阿尔萨斯被蹂躏红肿的小穴里退出来，根本关不上的穴口淌出缕缕混着红丝的乳白液体，大部分精液仍然被闭合的宫颈锁在子宫里。这对玛尔加尼斯来说显然还不是结束，他射过一次的阴茎依旧坚硬，生龙活虎地抵住王子的穴口就要再次往里面操。

还没从昏迷中清醒的人类身体十分柔软，虽然依旧紧致却不似刚才那样咬得发痛。玛尔加尼斯现在对这个肉穴很满意，就算失去意识也会本能地吸住他的阴茎，内部湿漉漉的插起来非常顺滑。

释放过一次后多了不少闲情逸致的恶魔开始照顾阿尔萨斯半勃起的阴茎，因为不正常激素的缘故，他的性器长得精致，颜色也由于鲜少使用显得很浅，顶端甚至还是淡淡的粉色。玛尔加尼斯的手掌能把它整个包裹住，上下撸动立刻就让这根肉棒完全硬起来，铃口流出来的前液当作极好的润滑不一会就摩擦着发出咕唧的水声。

渐渐从极乐中恢复意识的人类又一次陷落到快感的深渊，阴道和性器同时受到刺激弄得他精神恍惚，头歪到一边张着嘴大口呼吸，从露在外面的舌尖落下滴滴涎水。

眼看手里的阴茎微微颤抖一副要射了的样子，玛尔加尼斯拿起刚才绑手臂的绳子缠住性器的底部，还恶趣味地打了个蝴蝶结。这样一来王子的肉棒胀得发红也一点都射不出来。被控制射精的阿尔萨斯痛苦的哭喊，他朦胧的双眼里大颗的泪水往下掉，却不肯吭声祈求恶魔放过他。这点倔强在玛尔加尼斯看来不过是锦上添花的甜点，等会就让他知道彻底崩溃的滋味，想到这儿恶魔又开始兴奋，下身撞击的速度愈发快，只可惜还是有一截没法全部插进去。

激烈的抽插片刻后，玛尔加尼斯又慢了下来，他一只手揉搓阿尔萨斯充血的阴茎，用自己的肉棒缓缓地进出湿润的穴道。如此能更好地触碰摩擦阴道内的敏感点，阿尔萨斯的叫床声明显大了几分，低沉的男音变得过分柔软，引出恶魔不加掩饰的凌虐欲。

“啊…啊，我想射……”被不断玩弄性器的骑士说话都带着呜咽，他伸手要去解绑住阴茎的绳索，当然玛尔加尼斯不会允许他这么做，一手就将人类乱动的双手控制住压到身侧。“想射就说点好听的，求求我。”为了不让阿尔萨斯找机会碰自己的阴茎，恶魔抽出肉棒把人类骑士翻了个身，让他趴在桌上屁股抬高，两只手紧紧扣住桌子的边缘，继续承受来自身后的操弄。

不紧不慢的动作使得恶魔性器上的凸起反复碾压和阴蒂相连的敏感点，阿尔萨斯喘着粗气发抖，收缩肌肉用阴道又一次达到高潮，甬道深处分泌的粘液混合刚才射进去的精液暖暖的淋到玛尔加尼斯龟头上，仿佛泡在温水里一般舒适。他缓了一会，拽起王子散乱的金色长发，强迫他侧过脑袋，“又高潮了？有这么舒服吗？”眼神迷离的人类完全没余力回答问题，他被捆住的阴茎已经胀得发痛，呈现出不正常的红色。

现在阿尔萨斯脑子里除了想要射精没有其他的念头，下身的痛苦一寸寸蚕食他的理智，他看着恶魔的脸张了张嘴，声音沙哑地低声说道，“请，请让我射……嗯，什么，什么都可以做……好难受……”阿尔萨斯这种眼含水光，漆黑的瞳孔里燃烧渴望的脆弱表情取悦了恐惧魔王，他狠狠拉住人类的头发迫使对方仰着头，操干的速度不再收敛，每一次都用力顶弄子宫口，想要再次插进去。

“真乖，等会就给你。”玛尔加尼斯抚摸骑士绷紧的脊背，手掌感受到富有力量的肌肉随着他的动作颤抖，十足的占有欲在恶魔胸中膨胀。他每挺腰往里顶几下就放缓速度，拿粗大的龟头研磨合上的子宫口，一点点尝试将通往快乐的道路打开。正好趴着的姿势让阴茎插得更深，只有很短一截还露在外面，挤进去的部分把子宫压得变形，在阿尔萨斯的肚皮上隆起一个凸起。

“呜呜……快点，求你了……”无法射精的肉棒越来越疼痛，头皮也被扯得生疼，然而小穴里却又不断地传来快感和酸麻，在痛苦和欢愉撕扯间几近崩溃的阿尔萨斯哭得上气不接下气，再也无法思考自己的处境到底多么屈辱，他只想要一个解脱。而此时被干过一次的宫颈终于在玛尔加尼斯的攻势下重新容纳这根可怖的巨物，甚至将整个龟头都吞了进去，尝到其中美妙滋味的恶魔更是不可能放开人类，开始每一下都发狠地往里操，几乎将全部阴茎插进去。

柔软子宫吮吸肉棒顶端的销魂感让玛尔加尼斯操了十来下也有射精的感觉，他把身体伏在人类身上，张嘴咬住骑士绷紧的肩头像只发情的野兽一样疯狂。嗅到血腥味更让恶魔兴奋，他伸手解开束缚阿尔萨斯阴茎的绳索用力撸动，听到人类一声高亢的的尖叫就感受到手中灼热的液体。而激烈的射精让他的小穴痉挛，阴道不停地收缩挤压深埋其中的肉棒，玛尔加尼斯一边舔舐他咬破肩头渗出的血液，一边进行最后的冲刺，抽插的过程中就射出精液灌进子宫里。

好不容易等到恶魔结束射精抽出软掉的肉棒，阿尔萨斯瞬间就瘫软在桌上，洞口被操得红肿，两瓣阴唇也摩擦得发红，完全被撑开搭在两侧合不拢，过多的精液水流一般从抽搐的穴口溢出来，打湿桌面落到地上。

虽然这番淫乱的景象十分合恶魔的意，但他似乎还没有满足。玛尔加尼斯咂咂嘴，伸手抠挖阿尔萨斯张开的小穴，把其中混合的淫液抹到还未使用过的菊穴上。暂时失去意识的王子全身都很放松，自然也无力收紧后穴的入口阻止恶魔的侵犯。有了充足的润滑，玛尔加尼斯顺利将两根指头捅进肠道里，旋转着扩张首次被开发的甬道。

稍微玩弄一会能够插入三根指头后，玛尔加尼斯就把人类圣骑士抱起来带到一边的长沙发上坐下。他让阿尔萨斯面对着自己坐在他的腿上，屁股正好放在再次有抬头趋势的阴茎上。逐渐显露恶魔混乱本性的恐惧魔王懒得继续玩温柔的那一套，他拿肉棒在骑士柔软丰满的臀瓣间摩擦，感受刚才射进去的精液流到性器上作为润滑刚好。

差不多没有不应期的恶魔能够反复勃起，玛尔加尼斯抬高阿尔萨斯的屁股，让还没清醒的人类头靠着自己的颈窝，把重新硬起来的阴茎抵在后穴的入口处。虽然扩张的草率，但凭借重力的帮助，玛尔加尼斯已经将龟头插进人类的肠道，撕裂的疼痛和内部被充满的鼓胀强行唤醒了阿尔萨斯。还没弄清楚状况的人惊慌地搂住恶魔的脖子，却在下一秒被扶住腰胯用力往下一按。

“啊啊！不——好，好痛……”一鼓作气插进去大半的肉棒理所当然给阿尔萨斯带去极大的痛苦，他额头布满冷汗，痛得下半身一阵麻木，只隐约感觉到温热的液体从穴口流出，似乎是撕裂带来的鲜血。

“呼……夹得真紧啊，殿下。”玛尔加尼斯安抚地摸摸阿尔萨斯的背部，还过分亲昵地揉了揉人类金色的脑袋，“别这么心急，待会儿就舒服了。”等到人类颤抖的幅度减小，他才开始继续往里深入。肠道和有尽头的阴道不同，虽然没有那么水润，但恶魔却能将整根阴茎都插进去。他按着阿尔萨斯的腰侧，一点点强迫王子把全部肉棒吞下去，

咬牙承受痛楚的阿尔萨斯脑袋埋在恶魔肩头，泪水从他紧闭的双眼里逃出来一滴滴落下，抓紧玛尔加尼斯后背的双手甚至在恶魔淡紫色的皮肤上留下道道指甲划出来的红痕。等到这根巨物整个操进去，阿尔萨斯也没能舒缓一口气，过大的阴茎填满他的肠道，一直往里仿佛已经顶到他的胃部，强烈的不适感令他恶心作呕。不过这还不是真正的酷刑，没等人类适应，玛尔加尼斯就开始抽插，这样挤压内脏的感觉终于让阿尔萨斯一个没忍住干呕着吐出一口酸水。

“真不雅，洛丹伦的王子殿下没有礼仪老师吗？”恐惧魔王把人类骑士从自己肩头拉开，拿手指擦掉他嘴角的污浊随意抹到沙发上。眼见人类还没法用肠道体验快感，玛尔加尼斯好心地抚摸他的阴蒂，还将手指伸进去按压阴道中的敏感点。这的确安慰了阿尔萨斯，恍若被贯穿的痛楚得到些许缓解。

真正插进去后，玛尔加尼斯没有着急地操干，他认真打量圣骑士这张脸，认定还是意乱情迷的模样看着更加舒心。于是恶魔用很慢的速度抽插，配合插进阴道的手指一点点寻找能给男人带去极乐的前列腺。很快在他触碰到大概离菊穴入口大半根指头的位置时，阿尔萨斯痛苦的哀叫一滞转而抽了口气。明白自己找对地方的恶魔拔出大半根阴茎，拿龟头顶着那块稍微发硬的腺体反复磨蹭，成功让骑士的呼吸急促起来。

“开始舒服了吧？”玛尔加尼斯促狭地笑了一声，把指头从阿尔萨斯小穴里抽出来，两只手扶住他的腰部缓缓抽插，保证每次阴茎的进出都能顶到前列腺。

“呃嗯……不要，太奇怪了……”同样第一次体验到前列腺带来快感的阿尔萨斯除了舒爽外只觉得恐惧，他的身体怎么能够如此淫荡，被这样强暴羞辱还能感受到快乐。可是玛尔加尼斯才不会管他在想些什么，纯粹拿人类圣骑士当做消遣工具的恶魔满足地享受蠕动的肠道裹紧自己的肉棒，能够全部操进去的爽快足以弥补缺失的湿润。

门外站着的两个低阶恶魔只剩一个还在候着，另一个听了半天屋里圣骑士的浪叫就决定跟着食尸鬼和人类部队作战。其实他也早就勃起，但碍于不敢违抗恐惧魔王的命令仍旧站在原地待命。正巧有新情报需要汇报给玛尔加尼斯，他怀着怎么也要瞧上一眼的心思敲开了房门。

令人意外的是玛尔加尼斯没有阻拦他的进入，低阶的红皮肤恶魔一走进室内就闻到股浓郁的腥臊气息，餐桌上一片狼藉的液体暗示刚才的活动到底有多么激烈。他微微低着头，余光看到坐在沙发上的恐惧魔王，他蝙蝠一般的翅膀拢在前面罩住他怀里抱着的人类。可是不知道是不是故意的，虽然上半身被遮得严严实实，却露出淫糜的下半身来。圣骑士白嫩的屁股里插着一根狰狞的暗紫色阳具，肛口的皮肤肌肉都被撑得展平，像张小嘴一样牢牢吸住其中的硬物。红皮恶魔一下子挪不开眼，下身的勃起更加坚硬，陈述情报也磕磕巴巴的。

听到人类部队快要找过来的恐惧魔王丝毫不慌张，甚至还露出一丝期待，他见报告完的低阶恶魔还杵在原地也没有气恼，倒是多了些邪恶的想法。“既然你也想加入，就一起来玩吧。”玛尔加尼斯把翅膀收回到背后，无视阿尔萨斯惊怒的喊叫。他把早就被操得脱力的人类转了个身让他背对着自己，两条腿将阿尔萨斯的双腿分开，用两只手扒开他红肿的小穴。

“不，求你了，不要！”彻底陷入恐慌的阿尔萨斯瞳孔都在颤抖，他偏过脑袋不顾尊严的乞求恐惧魔王，声音里满溢着哭腔。但打定主义的恶魔根本没有理会他的求饶，展示过小穴后就两只手撑住阿尔萨斯的膝盖窝，用帮小孩把尿的姿势继续操干他的后穴，把前面的入口毫无保留地呈现在对方的眼前。

任谁看到具备两种性器官的人类都会惊讶，低阶恶魔看到从那道被操开的小缝里断断续续涌出的白色浊液更是感到口干舌燥，下身也硬到发痛。得到玛尔加尼斯的准许后，他便立刻脱掉下身的盔甲露出和恐惧魔王相差无几的肉棒，暗红色的柱身上同样布满不规则的古怪凸起。

“会死掉的，啊啊，不，不可能一起……”人类惊恐的话语简直让两个恶魔更加兴奋，红皮恶魔握着自己的肉棒走近，拿龟头摩擦湿润的缝隙，不一会整根性器就被阿尔萨斯小穴里溢出的液体打湿，亮晶晶的泛出一层光泽。

玛尔加尼斯见他快要插进去停了一会，按住阿尔萨斯的身体防止他过度挣扎。暗红色的肉茎蓄势待发地顶到穴口，只见他一挺腰就顺畅地将大半根性器钉入人类的小穴。“啊——”阿尔萨斯大声尖叫，阴蒂下的尿道口喷出一道清澈的水流，显然是被插进去就潮吹了，紧接着又断断续续溢出不少淡黄色的尿液，整个人都在控制不住地痉挛，胸口大幅度的起伏像是吸不进气般的痛苦。

“怎么又尿出来了，两个洞一起被操就这么爽？”玛尔加尼斯亲了亲人类苍白满是泪痕的脸颊，用手抚摸还在抽搐的阴蒂，更是加剧了阿尔萨斯抖动的幅度。由于女穴的尿道口和阴蒂离得很近，反复遭到刺激的人甚至从失禁中体验到快感，半晌都没有停下来的趋势。

不过都不等人类往后翻的眼珠子归位，迫不及待的两只恶魔就开始操干这具躯体。被夹在中间的阿尔萨斯神志完全模糊，大脑一团浆糊，全身的感受似乎都集中在下半身，他仿佛感觉不到其他的存在，只有肉棒操进身体的触感如此真实。难道他真的生来就该被男人干吗……阿尔萨斯在欲望的漩涡中越陷越深，嘴里咿咿呀呀的呻吟，说不出任何完整的话。

两根肉棒隔着薄薄的穴壁互相摩擦，恨不得要将人类顶穿一般用力，先前射进去的精液在抽插之下被打成泡沫从阴茎退出去的间隙流出来。小穴和肠道中的敏感点遭到双重的攻击，坚硬的巨物蛮横的挤压冲撞已经不知道令阿尔萨斯高潮了多少次，他都有种脱水的错觉，嘴唇干涩发苦，喉咙也喊得隐隐作痛。

低阶恶魔不像玛尔加尼斯那样故意拉长时间，他爽快地在阿尔萨斯的小穴里射了一次，发黄的精液涌进狭小的子宫，合着前几次射进去的浊液将骑士的肚子都撑得有些鼓胀，而恐惧魔王也在不断因为高潮而痉挛的肠道挤压下射出浓郁的精液。大量的精液使得阿尔萨斯看上去仿佛怀孕两三个月的孕妇，肚皮微微凸起，时不时因为两只恶魔的操干显露骇人的阴茎形状。

玛尔加尼斯按住人类的脑袋，勾住他耷拉在外面的舌头吮吸，早已被操得失神的人毫无反抗，像个玩具般被两只恶魔随意摆弄。他们看阿尔萨斯一直处在半昏迷状态也就不再收敛，一进一出有节奏地抽插前后穴道，纷纷发出满足的叹息。

敏锐察觉到人类部队逐渐靠近的恶魔们用力操进阿尔萨斯的身体，将灼热的精液射进甬道深处。两根肉棒一起拔出来，瞬间从关不上的入口涌出大股浊液。玛尔加尼斯温存地把骑士搂在怀里，尖牙啃咬阿尔萨斯的耳垂，还在回味他美妙的滋味。“我很期待下一次见面，阿尔萨斯。”恐惧魔王顺着人类的脖子抚摸到他的胸部，又一点点来到小穴，伸进两根手指抠挖一番带出不少精液。

随后在人类部队赶来之前，两只恶魔一起离开满溢淫糜气息的小屋，但玛尔加尼斯倒是很想知道忠心耿耿的属下看见王子殿下的狼狈模样会是什么样的反应。他若有若无听见远方传来呼唤王子的焦急声音，但遭到蹂躏的阿尔萨斯此刻还躺在沙发上一时半会醒不过来。那该是多么精彩的画面啊……

-end


End file.
